In conventional information synchronization control solutions, a producer sends a resource file to a file system or inserts a resource record into a database after completing the preparation of the resource; the customer determines whether the producer has completed the preparation of the resource by detecting the resource file in the file system or the resource record in the database, and then acquires the resource from the producer.
The inventor has found at least the following problems:
On the one hand, when the producer inserts the resource record into the database, a table entry has to be established in the database corresponding to the inserted resource record, and the server has to adjust currently running programs according to the inserted resource record. All these operations increase the workload of the devices. On another hand, the time of acquiring the resource by the customer is uncertain, and the customer may acquire the resource at any time. If the producer is updating the resource while the customer is acquiring the resource, a conflict between read and write operations will occur and the system stability will be influenced.